


Mystery Man

by tukikochan



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Uke Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukikochan/pseuds/tukikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is restrained by his lover, Sousuke, for his birthday to be pleased. However, a mystery man adds his touch, driving Rin crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Man

No light. None. Nothing shone through the blindfold that was strategically tied around Rin's eyes. He couldn't tell exactly what time it was, but his morning wood could vouch for his sense of time. He could tell this was another one of his roommate's doings. He smirks. He could hear two faint voices whispering amongst themselves and all he could do was wait. "Can we get this show on the road?" Rin drawls, annoyed with the waiting game. He hears a bit of ruffling and movement before gritting his teeth as a hand wraps around his hardened dick. He tried to place exactly whose hand it was but the rough fisting of his cock kept him from concentrating. He lets out a shallow breath.

"You like that, Rin?" Rin could hear a deep, enthralling voice in his ear. In a flash, he was lifted up and onto the large, erect member of his roommate. He let out a groan of delight as Sousuke's above average-sized length plunged into him easily. He must've lubed up already. He could at least recognize that person-body and soul. He could still feel hands around his cock, and he squirms in the restraints.

Rin moans softly, his hands clenching into fists. His hands were currently resting against Sousuke's sharply defined abdominal muscles, but he edged them lower to trace the V line of his roommate's body.

Sousuke grunts, gripping Rin's hips and slamming him down on him. He outstretches an arm toward Rin's mystery partner and nudges him softly, giving him a sign.

Rin, completely unaware of happenings beyond the blindfold, groans deeply as a warm mouth engulfs his boner. "Ah...wh-who are you?" He gasps out as the foreign tongue swirls around his tip, sending sparks up his body. It slides around, pressing against the underside of his dick and pulling another moan from him.

Sousuke chuckles at Rin's attempts at talking. He thrusts his hips harder and faster and places kisses down Rin's back as he pounds him. The warm mouth of the stranger withdrew from Rin's desperate cock, leaving him bucking his hips and trying to regain the touch. "You look a little desperate, Rin. You like getting head from a stranger?" Sousuke asked deeply.

"I...ah...shut up!" Rin gasps out, biting his lip hard to hold back a moan as Sousuke's dick pushes on his prostate.

Sousuke smirks, identifying the pleasure in Rin's tone. He deviously thrusts a few more times before pulling out completely and positioning the red head on his hands and knees as comfortably as possible.

Rin groans, his body full of sexual need. "Wh-why'd you stop?" He asks, shaking slightly.

Sousuke sits on the bed against the wall in front of Rin and gently pulls on the blindfold. He pulls it off and smirks at Rin. "Well good morning," he says.

Rin glances around, looking for the other person. "Where's that g-ah!" He groans out. He felt another cock inside of him, this one much more fit to his ass. He looks forward at Sousuke, licking his lips and leaning forward to attack Sousuke's member aggressively, attempting to take his dignity back.

Sousuke grabbed his hair, pushing him closer. "Yeah, suck that dick. You like it too much to deny it. That's why some mystery dude is fucking you in the ass right now." Sousuke smirks.

Rin grazes his teeth across Sousuke's shaft and bites down gently as if to warn him.

Sousuke shivers and bucks his hips, the feeling of Rin's teeth actually turning him on more. "Ah...you..."

Rin pumps his mouth quickly and makes sure that Sousuke could feel the back of his throat; he wanted his larger partner to cringe in pleasure as he deep throated him. He moaned against Sousuke's cock as mystery man thrusted faster and deeper. This was escalating and the three continued, taking and giving treatments until they had all reached their edges. Rin feels Sousuke release his warm seed in his mouth and he swallows it easily, pulling away to let out his own animalistic groan of ecstasy. He cums harder than usual, the built up orgasm finally setting him off and allowing him to release his pent up climax. Not to mention the cream pie he just received in his ass. He feels hands on his back that rise up to grab his face and turn it. As soon as he's facing his stranger, lips meet his in a hungry, frenzied kiss. Rin kisses back, not a care in his mind. He didn't know who he was kissing but the heat of the moment was pushing him to do crazy shit. Rin pulls away, staring and shocked at the sight before him. Haruka Nanase. He was the stranger.

Sousuke chuckles. "So you just saw him, huh?"

Rin blushes, looking back and forth between the two of them. "You assholes..."

Sousuke chuckles. "I mean, you liked it, did you not?"

Rin blushes. "Sousuke, just shut up. I feel like such an uke..."

Haru gives him a look. "Rin...from what I just saw and heard, you are most definitely the uke."

Sousuke laughs loudly, amused. "Anyways, we wanted to express how much we want you to have a happy birthday!"

Rin sighs. So that's what it was: birthday wishes. "Well, with this to wake me up early in the morning, I'll say you guys accomplished your mission."

Sousuke chuckles. "If you think this morning was good, wait till tonight. We have even more special guests," he winks.

Rin blushes. "Oh my... Happy birthday to me."


End file.
